


DEAD

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: drop it it's dead. wheels won't turn they won't turn the birdy's head. (Leviathans vidlet.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Alice Practice" by Crystal Castles


End file.
